Xiezhi (Zynkou "Ryese" Nephlus XIII)
Ryese Nephlus XIII is a 17 yr old boy who became the teenage revolutionary known as Nephlim. '''It has been conirmed that he has the abilities of a Nephlim. History/Background '''Ryese is a 17 year old boy from Nigeria who usually spent most of his time at the skate park with his friends. The only problem was the crooked officers who harassed them on a near daily basis for ego-boosting amusement. One day, the officers tried to beat Russell to death for a so called "insult" and almost did until a glowing figure arrived and easily knocked out the cops. Russell was then taken from the site to a unique dimension called Twilight Haven. When He woke up, the figure revealed himself as a member of the Nephalem, a precursor race of neutral, ethereal beings that Humanity genetically descended from. They then explained to Russell that he was one of them and helped him unlock his powers. They then explained to him that they are finding people just like him and helping them unlock his power to more or less revive the Nephalem race. After thinkng it over, Ryese decided to work for their cause when suddenly, he sensed his friends being attacked by the corrupt officers along with a few others that wanted payback for their companions last encounter. Swiftly, he teleported to their location and then destroyed the crooked cops for good. He then helped his friends "transcend" and properly became Nephlim, an "Ethereal Revolutionary" that empowers the meek and takes them to a form of Utopia. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity:' Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephlim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Powers/Abilities *'Nephlim Physiology:' Nephlim possesses the powers of both a Magi and a Nephilim, making him 1/3 Human, and 2/3Ethereal. **'Ethereal Form:' Due to his origins, he has a powerful body that is composed of pure Ether. ***Immortal-Supernatural Condition: A feature of his physiology is that he is immortal and physical attributes that surpass typical humans. ***Energy Perception: Ryese possesses advanced senses that allow him to perceive information and energy through psychic means. ***King Nimbus Force: This is what he describes the collection of quintessant, and esoteric energies that he constantly generates. This allows him to perform spells that can only be acomplished by certain Deities or spirits. Because of this power, he is slightly stronger than most Nephlim. ***Spirit Reaping: Like all members of the Neo-Shifters, he can "harvest" the essence of his "demon" enemies. He can then imprison them within himself. When he chooses to, he can release the imprisoned spirits, and grant them corporeal form again as a form of "parole" due to the fact that they are linked to him then. If any of them harm an innocent again, he can easily track them down, and recapture them. He can also use this power to empower his chosen into a Neo-Shifter. ***Shapeshifting-Respawning: Because of his heritage, his body is amorphous and can be altered in any way he can imagine and also reform from even vaporization. ****Invis-Intangibility: Nephlim can shift his body to become "ghostlike". ***Teleportation: He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Nimbus Warping:' One of Nephlim's main feats is the ability to channel a unique Ether that can be used to generate and warp a unique substance that can take on the properties of Matter, Energy, or a fusion of both. **'Nimbus Projection:' Another power of his is to Conjure nearly anything he desires. This is done by generating the unique "ether" mentioned before, shaping the substance into a desired construct while it is in it's energy form, then converting it into matter or a energy/matter hybrid. ***Neo-Reapyr Control: Ryesel commands the Neo-Reapyr, a powerful weapon that takes the form of a tribal necklace. Not only can this weapon cut through any material, it can shift into any weapon he imagines and allows him to channel his other runes into it. He has even used it to convert innocents. Using the weapon, he has reaped a charge, altered his/her essence, and released them as newly converted Nephlim ***Neo-Servitors: With this he can create an army of a thousand semi-automatons wih just a blink. Depending on his choice, Nephlim can channel his rune into each of them. Over the years, he has conjured Servitors that hace evolced into Rephaim that are loyal to him. **'Rune Warping:' Nephlim has command over at least four domains, specific elements, energies or forces that a Magi can conjure and warp to a high degree. Nephlim's main Domain is Quintessence, which allows:' ' ***Force~Helio Warping: This rune allows him to shape his ether into stellar energy, allowing him to control Stardust, Heat, and Light. He has mastered this to a degree where he can fuse these elements together, controling the amount of each addition. ****Mystic Photo/Electro Warping: He can also warp a form of ether/energy that ixes electrons and photons. ****Mystic Pyro Warping: He can warp his ether to form the esoteric energies of Heat and Light. ****Mystic Nebula Warping: Ratchet can also warp his ether to form interstellar matter, which can be used like wind, sand, and/or dust. ***Ether~Quintessence/Essence Warping: Thanks to his powers, Russell is able to warp Quintessent energies more directly, allowing him to grant powers to entities/objects, and alter the traits of beings. ****Supernatural Warping: A power that is unique and rare amongst the Nephlim is the power to influence supernatural phenomenon. However, Ryese is unique among his race because he displays a level of control that is higher than any wielder in history. It was once stated that while these rare Nephlim can influence the phenomenon, Ryan can command it. ****Healing-Respawning: He can use this power to heal the near fatal wounds of others, and even resurrect deceased individuals ***Chronos~Time/Space: In close combat, Nephlus has manipulated time and space to give him an edge in battle and to teleport. The Nephili: A collections of Servitor Rephaim that Ryese conjures for assistance in situations. They they have unique powers based on the situation, but the first, and so far only, one that Ryan has created is: Category:Nephlim Category:Species: Neo-Shifters